1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a piece of exercise equipment or gym that is secured to either side of a door frame via brackets that are permanently secured to the sides of the door frame. The gym has an adjustable length rod that is removably suspended across the upper end of a doorway opening between the brackets. A rotatable ring or connection point secured centrally on the rod supports two adjustable length straps. The free end of each strap is provided with a ring to which handles or stirrups can be attached. Also, the rod itself has rubber grips on it and is provided with additional rings where handles or stirrups can be attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of exercise equipment have been created to serve as a home gym. Some of these devices lay flat on the floor, some lean against a wall, some mount to a door, and some attach to a door frame. Those devices that do not secure to an immovable object can fall over or move while being used. And certain exercises, such as pull-ups, require solid support. Those devices that secure to a door can slip off the door and the door can move during the exercise or the exercise can damage the door.
Of those that attach to a door frame, most often do so in a precarious manner, such as via friction or pressure fit, and do not allow the user the assurance that the device will not fall down when it is being used, particularly when being used in a vigorous manner or by a strong or heavy person.
Further many of the devices that attached to a door frame use rubber cords that can break, possibly causing injury to the user.
Another disadvantage associated with many of the devices that attached to a door frame is that they are not adjustable enough to allow the user to employ the devices for a variety of exercises or are not stable or strong enough to allow the user to perform for the desired exercises.
Still a further problem with many of the devices that attach to a door frame is that they must be removed from the door frame when not being used. Some of these devices are quite heavy and difficult to handle and are cumbersome to store between uses.
The present invention addresses all of these problems by providing a suspension gym that has an adjustable length rod that adjusts to fit most door frames and is securely suspended via permanent brackets that secure to the sides of the door frame. The present invention is strong, but light weight and can be easily removed from the supporting brackets for storage, if desired, or alternately, since it is mounted at the top of the door opening, can be left in place on the doorframe between uses. The present invention employs adjustable length straps that will not break and that provide the user with the flexibility needed to perform a wide variety of exercises in a safe manner alone or in conjunction with the rubber grip sleeves provided on the rod or with the multi-purpose rings that are also provided on the rod. Hand grips and ankle stirrups are removably attachable to adjustable length straps or to multi-purpose rings provided on the invention to further enhance its functionality.